The Only Witness
by Danny's-Smutty-Lemons
Summary: Three shots are fired.  Two orders to kill any, and every witness.  One witness.  Rated M, N-17, Graphic smutt/lemons hence the penname. All human. Character death.


**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**No, I am not going to write out a boring or long disclaimer, because they are boring as hell to read.**

**This is my first time writing in third person so please excuse any slip ups.**

A shot rang out, and the long-haired leader of 'rez' collapsed into

a pile of blood. The disgusting liquid was a mixture of both of the gang

leaders blood, the result of the gruesome fight that was taking place,

on in the woods of Forks, Washington. The bronze haired leader of the

small, yet powerful, northern Forks gang. The green eyes of the

furious leader glowed in anger, as his pointer finger tightly gripped

the trigger of his Step-fathers 27 caliber. He kept the gun aimed at

the fallen leader. His dead gaze dragged itself from the crumpled teen to

the two figures silently looming over the lifeless body of the man

they had followed since they were children. The wide eyes of the

Native American boys were drawn to the cocked gun, two more shots rang

out around the woods and the boys fell faithfully behind their dead

leader. Their matching white tees all had stains of red in the exact same place,

the middle of their chests due to excellent aim. Two shadowy silhouettes loomed over the dead boys. The hulking

figure looked to his lethal leader in shock. The other, slightly lanky

in physic, stared stoically at the disgruntled, gun wielding teen.

"Witnesses." The boy growled, feeling no regret or guilt, a light flickered to life somewhere in

the distance and the hulking form stepped around the three dead

bodies, the yellow glow bathed his wide, tall and fit figure, his

brown, usually curly, hair was matted due to the heavy rain that

drenched everyone. Both living and dead. The boys face had changed

from shock to fear in an instant.

"Where'd you getta' gun? This was strictly fist... and other body

parts..." His deep voice questioned lowly.

"Don't question me." The 19 year old growled, re-gripping the gun, he

lowered it to his side. "Go sweep the woods for other witnesses." He

ordered, pulling another gun from his waistband he tossed it at the

sinewy muscled blonde. "And make sure they don't witness anything

else." The blond nodded, and headed out of the small clearing and into

the thick woods. The leader pulled a switchblade out of his shoe and

lobbed it to the remaining boy.

He caught it with gracefulness and looked wide eyed to the objects

owner. "You do the same."

"You want me t-to..."

"End anyone breathing. Within hearing or viewing distance." The

frightened boy shakily gripped the knife, never having killed before,

his mission was both terrifying and according to his superior,

completely necessary. The hulking boy disappeared the opposite way

that the blonde had gone, and soon the green eyed boy was left, alone.

He sighed heavily and turned his head towards the sky letting the

heavy rainfalls wash over his face and soak him to the bone. He slowly

craned his head down to the dead gang laying at his feet and shook his

wet head at his kills.

Cocking the gun in his hand he turned and headed into the woods.

He wouldn't leave a soul to report him, and between the three 19 year

olds he was sure that there would be no problems making that happen.

A twenty year old, aspiring writer, sat down in her small living room

with a cup of steaming hot chocolate. She was comfortably resting in a

pair of sweat pants and a tank top covered by an unmatching sweater

that she had pulled from her closet upon discovering that her windows

had been open during the ongoing rain storm. Making the small

cabin-like house a chilling temperature. But after living in Forks

Washington for her whole life she was used to the bone-chilling

weather. But even though she was accustomed to the cold weather didn't

mean that she was used to the year round trees surrounding her house,

and making the already cold weather even more frigid. But despite the

frigid weather the woman loved the isolation of her small and cozy

home.

She snuggled into her comfy recliner and used the side level to kick

out the foot rest. She sat down her steaming mug on the wood side

table sitting next to the chair. She traded the cup for a pad of paper

as she started to scribble down a few thoughts on what her next novel. She had already written her first novel and it was a best

seller, she was to start on a sequel to the book soon. She sighed as

she wafted the pen over the paper. No ideas coming to her, she set

down the pad and stood from her seat to grab the nearby remote,

clicking on the T.V. she hissed angrily as she realized that her

satellite had been knocked out by the rain storm. She slammed down the

remote and went to the picture window opposite her recliner and pulled

open the blinds. She went back to her chair and picked her hot

chocolate up off of the table, and sipped it slowly. She slowly

studied the wild life that was around her. Squirrels jumped around

and birds flew past her window. The rain had gotten lighter and the

little critters had come out to play. Her home was on an elevated chunk

of land allowing her to see over the woodland around her. Suddenly the

animals that had been outside of her window were gone, the sky had

darkened quickly. Her brows furrowed as she stood to go to her window. She

looked up at the dark, cloud filled sky and then around the dark

woods.

Slowly three tall and wide figures came into view in a clearing that

was just barely visible to her from her position. She moved farther

left in her window and was rewarded with a better view of the boys.

They huddled together. All of them wearing jade colored hoodies with a

black band across the right arm, black jeans and black high top shoes.

The hoods on their hoodies were down and even though they were far

enough away for her to not be able to see their facial features

clearly she could make out their hair colors. Two one boy had dark

brown, almost black in the rain, hair. The other had longer almost

shoulder length blonde wavy hair, and the third boy had a shocking

bronze colored mane of hair which was in casual disarray. They all

seemed to stiffen and they sky darkened even more as three other boys

walked to the clearing. All of the boys wore long sleeved white shirts their shirts had a circular type of symbol on the left arm, and they

had on dark blue jeans and white low top shoes, she observed. The boys

in the green jackets had their backs to her house. They appeared to be

having a light friendly conversation, but their stances warned the

brunette otherwise, she started to silently worry. The sky darkened

again and that seemed to set the boys off as the jumped at each other.

The woman gasped, it seemed to be as she had feared. She had heard of

the gangs in Forks but never believed that they were, in fact, real.

She had never imagined that her peaceful community could actually

have this type of violence. In the dark weather the woman had to

squint to see the brutal fight. She watched her eyes wide with fear as

one of the boys pulled something from his waistband. But she noticed

that everyone had continued to fight, so whatever was pulled didn't

make any difference in the fight. She knew that she should have been

alerting the police, and her father of the brawl happening less than two miles away from her, but she couldn't seem to pull

herself away from the window. Suddenly there was a bang and as she

muffled a scream one of the boys fell to the ground. He had been the

one fighting with the bronze haired boy that had withdrawn what

apparently was a gun from his pants. She watched in horror as the

other two pairs stopped their scrapping and the blonde and brunette

boys backed away from their enemies. No one talked for about a minute

and then two more quick shots were fired. And the other two boys in

the white shirts fell. Tears streamed down the girls face as she

pulled away from the window. She dropped to the ground and wrapped

her arms around her legs as she curled into the fetal position.

She had just witnessed three murders.

The handsome bronze haired boy slowly climbed up one of the many hills

in the Forks woodland. His wide eyes darted from side to side

searching for any humans in the area. Both hands were wrapped tightly

around the grip of the gun which was cocked. His feet stabbed harshly

into the wet brown earth as he scanned the woods. He heard slow

footsteps approaching and turned on the person. Only to find that it

was a squirrel scurrying up a tree? He shook his head and pulled up

the hood of his hoodie. Just when he started to get tired of climbing,

what seemed like, the never ending hill, he reached the top, almost

panting and out of breath he looked upon the small cabin, nestled

cozily in the middle of the woods. A wide and tall picture window faced

him, he saw a small lamp on, lighting the little living room with it's

glow. He stealthily went to the front door and twisted the knob. It was

locked. Rolling his eyes he hit the knob with the butt of the gun and

hip checked the door open.

"Hello?" He called, his velvet voice echoed through the small house.

The terrified woman pulled her long body

between the couch along the wall and the stand that was in front of

the picture window. She had seen the bronze haired boy coming up the

hill and was at first struck by his beauty, discovering that not only

was he not a boy, but a man, and a very handsome one at that. But

still his presence sent chills though her entire being.

Next thing she knew her front door was open and slamming against the wall.

"Hello?" A sexy, velvet voice called out. The woman's heart seemed to

swell in her throat. "I see the lamp... I know someone is here." He

said, his tone had dropped a little bit. "Come out, come out where

ever you are..." Footsteps approached the girl and she pressed her

hand tighter against her own mouth to muffle a sob. A shoe appeared in

front of her. A *big* shoe. The tears came harder.

"Oh there you are." The figure bent down onto one knee and looked her

in the eye. His big green eyes meeting her wide brown eyes,

His naturally wide and hers wide due to fright. "There you are."

He reached out a hand, more specifically a gun filled

hand and ran the tip of his gun down her tear stroked face.

"Hmmm," He sighed, his minty breath washed over her face, she shivered

and couldn't pull her eyes from his, "Did you see? Hmm? Did you see?

what happened?" She said nothing, she didn't move. "So you did?" He

tapped his chin with a finger, "That's a problem," He pressed the gun

harder into her cheek.

"What's your name?"

"Please..." She begged her voice shook, and he smiled, not at all

bothered by the fear he was bringing her. "D-Don't hurt me...

Please..." He let out another deep breath in her face. "What'll you do?

for me? If I don't hurt you?" He trailed the gun down her face and

over her lips.

"Come here." He pulled away and rose to his feet, pulling her hands

from her face he dragged her to her feet as well. And for the first

time since he entered her home she felt safe. The skin to skin contact

with his warm and rough hands sent a warm feeling through her, making

the tense muscles in her shoulders relax, and almost automatically her hands

stopped shaking and she sighed.

The first thing he noticed as the brunette

stood to her feet was her striking beauty, heart shaped face framed

with thick, dark hair. Full, pouty lips and deep soulful eyes. The

second thing he noticed was her height; she was only an inch or two

from looking him in his eye, and he stood at 6'1.

And then he noticed that she seemed entirely at ease. He dropped her

hands and once again her eyes went wide.

"Remind me again... What can you do for me if I don't harm you?" He

asked he looked at her shivering form from head to toe before circling

around her. Reminding her of a shark.

"W-what d-do you w-want-t?" He stopped behind her, he came up behind

her closely, the whole front side of his body pressing to the back of

hers, he had his gun pressed to her hip.

"Well... I'm not sure, what do I want in return for not killing you?"

He questioned rhetorically, he pulled the gun up her side,

and she started to shake again. He trailed the heavy metal object over her

shoulder and ran it gently down her right breast.

"Anything?" He whispered in her ear, she shivered. The adrenaline

pumping through her veins scared her, but at the same time she was

slightly turned on. And as much as she tried to hide her attraction

for her possible murder, her body couldn't. Her nipple puckered as the

smoothness of the gun ran over it. The gun continued downwards, and

she pushed his wandering hand away with her own.

"Not... That." She breathed; he was so close to her that she could

feel his jaw ticking under her ear.

"Well then, what is your name?"

She didn't hesitate to answer him as she had a gun pressed to her stomach.

"Isabella... Bella... Why?" He hummed and repeated her name, under his breath.

"I'd like to know the name of the first woman I've ever killed." She

gasped and he moved his finger over the trigger.

"No! Please! Fine!" She exclaimed loudly, "Fine..." He clicked the gun

onto safety and tucked it into his waistband, she stiffened as his hands gripped her sweater covered shoulders.

He quickly dragged the material over Bella's arms and dropped it at

her feet. His hands went back up to her shoulders, and she was

instantly calmed, but his touch did nothing for the wetness pooling

between her legs.

After discarding her sweater the boy had quickly grown tired of

undressing her himself. He backed away from her and went around to

face her again, his eyes were drawn to her breast, he could tell by

just looking at them that they were at least C cups and that she

wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled his eyes up to her face and smirked at

her.

Not saying a word he went and sat in the recliner that Isabella had

rested in less than an hour ago.

"Take off your top." He ordered her, her eyes widened in disbelief and

she shook her head, he smoothly reached behind him for his gun and she

shrieked.

"Okay!" Her shaky hands went to the bottom of her thin tank top and

she hesitantly and slowly pulled it over her now naked breasts.

"W-what's your name?" She said trying to keep her mind off of what she was being

forced to do.

"Edward," he mumbled unthinkingly as he watched her breast bounce free

of their previous confines. "come here," He said leaning forward

resting his elbows on his knees. She walked to him slowly and stopped

about a foot away from him. Grabbing her hips he dragged her to him

and pushed her down until her knees hit the floor and they were eye to

eye. She looked scared and embarrassed as a deep red blush filled her

cheeks. With one hand he cupped her left cheek and with the other hand

he undid his belt and the button fly on his jeans. She watched his

hand with wide eyes as his erected cock bounced from his pants and hit

him in the stomach.

"Touch me." He whispered, a tear slipped down her cheek as she gently

curled her fingers as far around his thick and long dick, and rubbed

it up and down. He moaned and threw himself back into the chair with

pleasure. Using some escaped pre-cum off of his head and used it to

lube his hard shaft.

"Blow me." The huskiness of his voice caught her off guard but she

quickly enveloped him into her mouth. "Fuck..." He hissed, the sound

of his voice drove her mad and her hand drifted towards her excited

womanhood. "Wait... Stop, I'm not gonna last long like this... Stop.

Stop! God damn it!"He became aggravated as her head continued to bob

in his lap. He wrapped his big hand in her thick curls and roughly

tugged her away from him. In fact he had pulled Isabella so hard that

she had fallen off of her knees and onto her back. He remained seated

as he watched her breasts once again.

"Take off your pants." He growled, Bella hurriedly shuffled out of her

baggy sweat pants, leaving her completely naked.

"No underwear what-so ever? Oh you little slut." Edward reprimanded.

"Spread your legs for me. I want to see your pussy." Bella's thighs

became stickier as she heard his words but she opened her legs anyway.

Even though this was no romantic matter, Edward made her feel sexy and

wanted as he sank onto his knees, he slid his hands up her legs from the ankle to the apex of her

thighs. Leaning his head down he sniffed Bella's exposed sex and

hummed with pleasure.

"You smell... Delicious." She had no time to react to his comment as

he was tongue fucking her pussy and fondling her clit at the same

time. She let out a loud moan and sighed and gasped with every flick

of his tongue. He leaned forward slightly and bit her clit. She was

soon bathed in blinding white lights as she experienced the most

intense orgasm of her life. Edward stayed down as he lapped at her

pussy slowly and languidly, cleaning the cum off of her. He was

painfully aware of his straining dick, which reminded him, that this

was for his pleasure. Not hers.

He quickly shimmied his pants down to his knees and slammed into her.

Bella screamed as her hymen broke and tears came as Edward hadn't

given her time to adjust to his abnormally large size. Instead he

continued to thrust in and out of her quickly with two last thrusts

his orgasm came and he pinched her clit and she came furiously, Edward frantically searched for his

gun, as she came, and found it in the leg of his pants. Quickly but silently he

clicked it off of safety and pressing a kiss to a beautiful and

heaving Bella, he pressed the weapon to her heart and fired once. He

stroked her hair as he pulled out of her and redressed himself.

Pulling a blanket off of her couch he covered her beautiful, naked, and bloodied body,

and made his way out of the door.

**Review please.**

***smiley face***

**I am not ashamed to beg**


End file.
